Marriage
by pennfan77
Summary: The question is what marriage? read to find out please realize this is my first story please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just love the show!

This takes place after the finale Vince and Holly are at the bakery licking icing off each other lips

Vince: Holly, I love you so much, you know that right?

Holly: Of course I do, why?

Vince: there is something I have wanted to ask you since the first moment I saw you…

Holly: Vince, are you asking what I think your asking me?

Vince: Holly would you marry me?

Holly: Vince this is so sudd…

Vince: Holly I know this sudden but I love you.

Holly: Yes I will marry you, but this isn't just because Robin, right?

Vince: right I am positive I love you and want to marry you!

Holly: lets go tell Val! Oh damn she left for her honeymoon.


	2. Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Holly: Let's go back to the loft (laughing under her breath)

Vince: O, but I've got to stop at the store first I'll meet you up there!

In the hall outside the loft

Gary: Hey Holl!

Holly: Hey Gare! Guess what?

Gary: Umm…. Vin-

Holly: Vince proposed! We're getting married!

Gary: Are you serious? That's great!

(Tina walks out) Hey I thought I heard you guys out here! Why all the commotion? And Holly is that what I think it is on your finger?

Holly: Yes!!!!

Tina: O my gosh Holly!

In the loft

Holly lights candles all over her room when Vince walks in.

Vince: Hey Boo! Listen you should know I ran into Robin at the store! 

Holly: Robin? Robin, Robin?

Vince: Yes, Robin, Robin.

Holly: So what happened?

Vince: Nothing really she walked, tried to flirt with me, and I got mad and told her I was in love with you and engaged to you!

Holly: Really? What did she do after that?

Vince: Well then I got the condoms and she said I was so stupid and tried to walk away all hott then fell.

Holly: (laughing) so she really fell? What a loser!


	3. Your home

1 week later at the airport

Holly and Vince are at the airport waiting for Vic and Val to return from their honeymoon. When they see them walking through the gates.

Holly: O my gosh…VAL…VIC you guys look, look, look…

Val: Like what Holl? Newlyweds?

Holly: You took the words right out of my mouth! And Vince and I are getting married.

Vic: That great Holly!

Val: You your what?

Holly: Getting married, Val!

Val: No, no I must be hearing you wrong you see I thought you said you are getting married.

Vince: Nope, your hearing her right I proposed to her 1 week ago!

Vic: That's great Holly, Vince, tell her Val!

Val: No she's to young she's 19 almost 20 she's waaaaaayyyyyy to young!

Holly: No I'm not Valerie!

Vince: Lets go look for an apartment Holly. See you Vic, Val.

Vic: See ya guys!

At an apartment building across the bakery

Holly: Vince I LOVE this place and the rent is affordable!

Vince: Then lets get it boo!

Holly: Ok then its settled!

Vince: Yepp we just have to sign with the landlord, which we can do as soon as we get downstairs!

Holly: Let's go then!


	4. We have to talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Downstairs, with Vince and Holly signing for the apartment

Holly: I am so excited! We are getting married and we're living together! Wow our life is turning out so perfect! I never believed in a bizillion years that I would be having such an amazing life!

Vince: Well believe it hun, cause it's all real. There can't be a happier man in this whole universe...Trust me!

Holly: (Laughing) Well I guess I'll have to now won't I!

Vince: (Laughing) Oh what you think there is someone happier!

Holly: Well...not a man! It's me ya silly!

Vince: Oh I see...well it looks like we're all done! We can now start moving in and starting our new life together! How bout we go tell Vic & Val we found the perfect apartment, ok?

Holly: Okey dokey! Sounds perfect, but umm first I wanna call my dad and tell him about everything.

Vince: Alright, I'll meet you in the car!

Holly: (On the phone) Ok see ya in the car! "Daddy! Hey it's me Holl..."

Vince: (Thinking to himself) Wow I am just the luckiest person. I really don't deserve her she is just to great for me!

Holly: Ok baby all ready! Lets go tell everyone, Oh I'm so excited!

Vince: Hun first can we talk...

Holly: Umm what about?

Vince: Are we moving to fast? I love you, I always have and always will. But when I was waiting out her for you I had some time to think.

Holly: Umm why does this not sound good...I love you and I think we are moving at a great pace! So lets go I don't want to talk like this honey you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Why don't you sound as happy has me?

Vince: You know you're right. I think I was just freaked but you brought me back to where I should be, Thank you!

*Kiss*

Vic & Val loft

Vic: (Looks around) Hey looks like we're alone you wanna...on the couch?

Val: We couldn't...not on MY expensive couch!

Vic: OUR expensive couch...and we could no one is here, how often is this really gonna happen?

Val: Well...(taking off her top) Why not!(giggling)

Vic: Oh I like...

*5 minutes later*

Holly: (Barging in) Vic omigosh we found...Woah...

Val: (Scrambling to cover up) Holly! You don't live here anymore you have to knock!

Holly: Sorry, I forgot but I just wanted to tell you we got an apartment and grab some of my things!

Vic: No, it's our fault we shouldn't of been having fun on the couch...

Vince: No, it's really ours we should've knocked...

Holly: I guess Vince is right, I'm really sorry.

Val: (Now in a robe) It's ok Holly, and Congratulations on the engagment. I am truly sorry I was unsupportive earlier it was wrong of me. I guess I was just a little jealous that you found your true love at 20 almost and I was...well older. Holly I just want you to be as happy as you can possibly be. Sorta like Vic and I were... but let's not dwell on the past. (blushing)

Holly: Awww thanks Val! (Tear coming down from one eye)

*Hug*

Vince: Hun I think we may want to get moving literally!

Holly: Ok Cya V's

Vic & Val: Cya!

Val: Now where were we...

Vic: Wait...

Val: (Complaining) What...

Vic: Lemme lock the door this time!

Val: Haha ok sounds Good!

With Holly and Vince at the bakery and Tina and Gary! Each other Making-out with one another.

Vince: (In between kisses) Holly ... I ... Love ... you ... so ... much ... and ... can't ... wait ... for ... you ... to ... become ... Mrs. ... Vince ... Zane.

Holly: (In between Kisses as well) Wow ... you're ... right ... I ... never ... thought ... about ... that ... I'm ... a ... gizillion ... times ... more ... excited ... than ... I ... already... was!

Tina: Would you two love birds quit your talking! You are ruining our mood!

Vince & Holly: Sorry!

Tina: Gare, hey come back to the kitchen with me for 5 minutes?

Holly: No... Love ... Making ... back ... there!

Tina: Trust me we aren't. Gary we have to talk...


	5. I gotta puke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tina: Gary, umm remember how we uhh had sex unprotected on accident... well I think I am pregnant...

Gary: Damn It Tina, I knew this was gonna happen!

Tina: (Crying) Gary I love you and we can get through this...

Gary: No WE can't. You maybe able to but not me, imma outta here. ( Runs out of the bakery)

Vince: Well that was weird?

Holly: I'm gonna go check on Tina!

In the Kitchen (Tina Crying)

Holly: Whats wrong?

Tina: I'm pregnant.

Holly: Are you sure I mean when we first meant you thought you were remember?

Tina: Well yea I'm sure (Pulls up her shirt Stomach a little expanded)

Holly: Umm (speechless) How?

Tina: Well Holl when two people love each other (thinks to self: or think they love each other) they...

Holly: I know how, but I mean I thought you always used protection...

Tina: Well Gary ran out of condoms but we were already umm "together".

Holly: But what about BC you always made sure you were on it...

Tina: Well thats when ( switched from the pill to the shot... and I stopped the pill as soon as they gave me the shot but didn't tell me that I should stay on the pill for a little bit until the shot can work through my body.

Holly: Well lucky for you I have decided that the wedding is next month before you really start to show!

Tina: Thanks! But can you plan a wedding in a month?

Holly: Yes?

Tina: Aw thanks!

Holly: No prob, now I'm gonna go back to Vince, my fiance we have to get home.

Tina: Ok, be safe uhh ok.

Holly: Ok hun you need to get home and go to sleep, ok hunny?

Tina: Yes Mommy.

Holly: Haha very funny!

Tina: I think it was.

Vince: Boo-baby is everything ok?

Holly: Yes baby-boo!

Vince: Aww how cute!

Holly: Wellllll lets go home!

Vince: Alrighty (sexy grin)

Tina: ( walks in) Eww i gotta puke!

Holly: I gotta hold her hair really quick k?

Vince: K?

In the bathroom Tina on the floor crying

Holly: I thought we got past this crying thing?

Tina: Well we didn't! I need Gary!

Holly: Omigosh he left you didn't he?

Tina: Yes! I can't go through with this. I have to stop the pregnancy.*

Holly: You can't have an abortion! I won't allow it.

Tina: Oh ya well try to stop me! (Runs out of bakery)

Holly: (Cries)

Vince: Holly, lets go home.

Holly: (still crying) Ok. Oh and I never want to talk to Tina again, or Gary!

Vince: (Hugs Holl) If you truly want that Baby!

*I don't believe in abortion just good for drama.


	6. The PartyLife

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Just a fan!

1 week later

Holly gets a text message from Tina

Tina: Holl Im rlly sry tht i was a jerk 2 u last week! But i had a miscarriage... I had just changed mi mind bout the baby i was gonna keep it but the mi stomach started to hurt rlly bad so i drove 2 the hospital and they told me i miscarried :'( SOS

Holly: On way

Holly: Vince babe, I gotta go help Tina ok maybe you should go talk to Gary and tell him Tina miscarried, please!

Vince: Alright thats fine but is Tina ok?

Holly: Not really she is upset and in the hospital still...

Vince: Ok hun, Keep in touch.

Holly: Ok gotta go now

*kiss*

Vince & Holly: Bye

Hospital

Holly: Tina! Tina! Are you ok?

Tina: Well I guess. I mean I found out I was having a boy, and I went home and thought for a while and decided that I wanted to keep it. But then just as I was sure I got these horrible pains in my stomach and well then I came here. And well the rest is history.

With Vince and Gary at Tina's Loft

Vince:*Knock**Knock*

Gary: Vince! Hey there man! What's shakin'?

Vince: Umm well we have to talk...

Gary: No man I don't the sound of that!

Vince: Just listen, we have to talk.

Gary: NO! What don't you get? I don't want to talk!

Vince: Tina had a miscarriage...

Gary: (Still going off about not talking) And don't think...Tina what?

Vince: Miscarried...

Gary: Oh my gosh? I was an ass to her! I have to go see her and apologize and gosh I love her...

Vince: Ok I'll take you!

Hospital with all the "Teens"

Holly: Ok so I heard that Ashley got caught making-out with Henry...

Tina: Omigosh you have gotta be kidding me!

Holly: No I heard it from Chris who heard it from Rylee who got it from...

Gary: Tina are you alright? Omigosh I love you so much! I am so sorry I was an ass to you. I was just scared and nervous...do you forgive me?

Tina: Yes! (Kisses with lots of passion)

Holly: (Whispers to Vince) Lets go.

Vince: Ok

3 weeks later

At the bridal shop with Tina, Val, Lauren, and Holly

Holly: What about this dress?

Val: I don't know Holl it just doesn't say Holly Tyler!

Holly: Well good it should say Mrs. Vince Malone!

Tina: Ya Val she's right!

Lauren: Holly, Holly, Holly! This one SCREAMS Mrs. Malone!

Holly: Omigosh you're so right! ...Ok so what do ya think?

Everyone: (Starts to cry) You look so beautiful!

Holly: You think, wow I can't believe I'm getting married in 2 weeks! And now you girls have your dresses and I have mine (crying her eyes out) and my sister is my Maid of Honor! With Lauren and Tina as my favorite bridesmaid! And best of all the man of my dreams!

Everyone sitting in the bridal room bawling their eyes out

Now with Gary, Vince and Vic at the Tux shop

Vince: Wow I just can't believe in 2 weeks there will be a Mrs. Vincent Malone!

Gary: I suggest you don't use Vincent to often (lol)

Vince: I don't plan on it, but on the honeymoon in Hawaii who knows what Holly would like to well i could say moan and gross you guys out. (Punchs the guys arms)

Vic: Woah there buddy thats my sister your talking about!

Vince: Sister-IN-LAW may I point out

Vic: Well she's like a sister to me!

Gary: Ok we get it now we clear?

Vince: Guys I really love Holly! Does really anyone know how much?

Gary: Let me guess This much (spreads arms out)

Vince: Hahaha very funny! Not!

Vic: Well I thought it was very funny!

Vince: Of course you did!

1 week later at the apartment (Holly & Vince)

Holly putting on make-up & Vince getting dressed for bachelor & bachelorette parties!

Holly: Baby I don't want any stripers at your party!

Vince: Oh, damn we were going to the End Zone!

Holly: You better not be!

Vince: Kidding, Kidding!

Holly: Don't trick me like that, Mr. Malone!

Vince: I thought it was funny Miss. Tyler.

Holly: Ok, ok. Maybe it was a little funny.

Vince: Alright darling, all ready! Are you?

Holly: (Putting on lip gloss) Just about!...Ok all done! I guess we are meeting the other guests at Tina's apartment.

Vince: (Taking Holly's arm, walk out of the apartment and to the car) I can't believe in just one week later we will be Mr. and Mrs. Vince Malone!

Holly: Yes! I know!

At Tina's

(Holly, Vince, Lauren, Val, Vic, Tina, Gary)

Val: (To Vic) Honey, I love you be a good boy...no stripers!

Vic: Yes Darling, of course darling , whatever you say darling!

Vince: DAMN!

Vic: Oh well it's really not that bad!

Vince: Ok! I'm good!

Holly: Everything OK?

Vince: Yepp just some...Best Man Stuff.

Holly: Ok well the girls are leaving now, give me a kiss?

*Kisses throughout the room* (except Lauren)

Laruen: OK OK OK! That is enough kissing!

Everyone: Sorry!

With the girls around the city.

At a sandwich shop, they all get dinner then go to a store and buy all the cosmetics they have, then they hit a bar (some can't drink but steal her sisters) They all get drunk...Head to the bakery which is closed and there comes in a "FedEx" man comes in with a package.

FedEx Man: Package for Holly Tyler?

Holly: Umm that's me and uhh I hate you Val!

Val: It wasn't me! (Glares at Lauren and Tina!)

Holly: But I can't do this I told Vince no stripers and I can't have stripers!

Tina: Oh he wouldn't care trust me!

Holly: Well, I don't know.

Striper: (Undressing with music) Hey little sexy bride! Daddy's home! (Gives Holly lap dance)

Girls go nuts laughing

With the Boys at a bar they all get drunk go see stripers and then talk about the loves of their lives. Then they pass out at the Loft in Val & Vic's bed hugging each other!

Val walks in takes picture wakes up Vince and Gary. They all go home and to bed!


	7. The Wedding Suprise!

.:Disclaimer I don't own anything at all!:.

Wedding Day!

With the girls

Holly: Guys am I doing the right thing? I am to young?

Val: Guys can I talk to Holl alone?

Lauren+Tina: Sure...

Val: Ok so umm Holly I don't know what to say but I'll say what comes to mind. I remember when Mom went to the hospital to have you, little Holly. Then Dad came out and told me I had a new little sister, I went in and Mom said you were supposed named Molly. But I thought she said Holly so I always said Holly then they decided to name you Holly not Molly! But I always wanted to hold you and kiss your head. But none of that matters I guess but Holly listen you love Vince you are old enough, he has a good paying job you have one. Hun it'll all be ok, it may not seem like it but it will be! And you and Vince will have a happy life and you'll have beautiful kids and everything will be great! (Crying) Because with you there could never be anything less. And I love you Holly!

Holly: (Crying as well) I love you too Val. Aww now look my make-up is running! Ok now it's my turn to talk and cry more. Ok so when Dad moved to Japan and I thought of moving in with you, I realized I don't wanna live with anyone else. You were the only one I could live with. Now sometimes you were my pushy older sister trying to be my mom. But you always came back to earth and were my sister again. But I want to have what you and Vic have, to have sex on the couch and not care. Or to get pregnant 1 month after getting married, well maybe not that part.

Val: Uhh Holly what do you mean I'm not pregnant.

Holly: But that's what you said when you passed out at the party. "How am I gonna tell Vic I'm pregnant?"

Val: That was a dream Holly.

Holly: Oh well I guess that makes sense.

Val: Ok well it's time to start the Wedding.

Holly: Ok I can do this...

*Music starts playing*

Lauren, Tina, and Val walk down the aisle

*Wedding March starts to play* Holly's Dad takes her arm and walks her down the aisle. The couple says their vows, kisses and is married!

Reception...First dance

DJ: Now it is time for Mr. and Mrs. Malones first dance. They have asked for their first dance to be just for them.

Reception...throw the bouquet/remove&toss the garter.

Holly: Hey umm Tina catch! (Throws bouquet)

Crowd: Cheater!

Holly: Heeeeyyyyyyyy It's mine and Vinces wedding not yours!

Crowd: True

Vince: Holly, Sit on this chair if ya will!

Holly: Okey Dokey!

Vince:(removes the garter in a crafty way) Hey Gary catch!

Crowd: Cheat...

Holly: What did I just tell you!

Crowd: Sorry!

Holly: Well I wanna get to my honeymoon now so cya!

Vince: That about covers it haha! Thanks for coming to our Wedding everyone!

2 Days later

Vic & Val Loft

Val: Vic Darling!

Vic: Val Darling?

Val: Well, I know we have only been married for a month and half but umm when do you want to start having kids?

Vic: Umm how about...now!

Val: Well thats good cause we need to practice!

Vic: Well what are we waiting for lets start!

Val: In the Bathtub?

Vic: Stepping out of the box are we now?

Val: Of course!

Later

Val: Hun I thinks thats all the practice we needed...

Vic: What do ya mean? You can't be pregnant already I mean we just finished like just...now...

Val: Well we were done practicing were at the game?

Vic: You mean you're...

Val: We're pregnant, yes.

Vic: Omigosh...no more getting down?

Val: Don't say getting down Rick said that! Now I have to puke if thats alright!

Vic: Can we still woo then?

Val: (Puking) I dont know!

With Tina & Gary

Gary: Tina hey I got you a little something!


	8. Presents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Tina: What...

Gary: (Shouting) I said I got you a little something!

Tina: (Laughing) No I mean what did you get me!

Gary: Umm lets see... (pulls out a ring box)

Tina: Omigosh! Is this what I think it is?

Gary: Umm...

Tina: YES!

Gary: No Tina listen, it's not what you think.

Tina: What? What the hell is it then? A dumb ass promise ring?

Gary: Well...

Tina: Gary we are adults, we get engagment rings, not promise rings! Teenagers get promise rings! You know why Gary?

Gary: Be...

Tina: Because Adults can get married, teens can't! That is what a promise ring means, that you will get married!

Gary: I'm sorry ok. I am a damn fool I should've got you the engagment ring but I just don't think it's right to get married right now.

Tina: So we can have a long engagment...

Gary: (Getting down on one knee) Tina will you marry me in 2 years?

Tina: Umm 2 years? Well it's better than nothing...Yes Gary Johann Thorpe I will marry you!

Gary: (Getting up) Oh I love you Tina Jennifer Haven!

Tina: Let's celebrate!

Gary: Gary likey!

Tina: Tina lovey!

*Later*

With Lauren and Rick

Rick: Lauren we have to talk...

Lauren: No we don't nothing good ever comes after "We need to talk"

Rick: Well maybe something good will...

Lauren: Ok what do we have to talk about?

Rick: Well Julie is pregnant...

Lauren: Umm how you guys haven't been together in a while?

Rick: Well one night I was drunk and she suduced me.

Lauren: So you cheated on me with your wife?

Rick: Well yes and no. Yes because I am WITH you, no because she is my wife.

Lauren: Well I guess it's alright she is your wife I guess.

Rick: WAS my wife.

Lauren: You mean the divorce, it's final!

Rick: Yes ma'am!

Lauren: Yay we aren't breaking-up!

2 weeks later

At the airport waiting for Holly and Vince to get back from their honeymoon in Hawaii.

Val: It seems like just yesterday we were in Holly and Vince's shoes coming back from our honeymoon!

Vic: I know and now we're having a baby! Wow where does the time go?

Val: Well you also have to include when we thought we were married but Elvis was really a phony so we technically have been married for2 months but we thought it was 5!

Vic: Ya but the past 2 months have been a lot better haha!

Val: Much better! I can't believe that I got pregnant on our honeymoon though I mean talk about unlikely!

Vic: I know just think Holly could be pregnant I mean that's when you got pregnant!

Val: Well Holly is on birth control.

Vic: Well weren't you?

Val: Well, yes but I just switched Birth Control so it may not have taken effect!

Vic: Oh I see. Well not really, and I don't want to know about your girl issues, well not issues, joys or...

Val: It's ok really it is.

Vic: (Placing hand on Val's stomach) When will I be able to feel it?

Val: Oh well it varies on every woman.

Vic: Well when do you think I can see it on you?

Val: I don't know? A month or so?

Vic: Ok well sounds good I'll SEE ya then!

*Laughter*

Tina: Oh look I think I see them making-out haha!

Gary: Yepp thats them!

Val: Oh my didn't they get enough of that on their honeymoon?

Vic: Really Val can you ever have enough of that?

Val: True True...

Holly: Omigosh guys I missed you all so much!

Tina: Ya I'm sure we were all you thought about!

Vince: Umm Ya lets go with that! Mrs. Malone and I got gifts!

Holly: Let's start with...Tina! Tina we got you a real coconut bra! I picked it out!

Tina: Omigosh Holly that is just what I wanted it matches perfectly with my ring!

Holly: You and Gary?

Tina: Yepp in 2 years! July 11! All set...

Holly: Wow 2 years!

Tina: (Whispers) Ya that is the only way I got it from a promise ring to an engagment ring.

Holly: I see...

Tina: Ya

Vince: Vic we got you hula girl salt shakers!

Vic: Sweeet!

Holly: Val we got you some necklaces and bracelets and a hand made puca shell purse!

Val: Thanks...What'd ya get for the baby?

Vince & Holly: Baby?

Vic: Ya Val's 2 months pregnant.

Holly: I knew it!

Val: Ya ok.

Vince: And Lauren we got you Hawaiian Condoms!

Lauren: Wow that is so cool!

Tina: How many boxes of those did you two use?

Holly: I don't know 1 maybe 2 or 8?

Tina: 8! Wow you little sex machines!

Gary: Ok my turn what'd you get Gary?

Holly: Oh damn we forgot Gary, I told you we forgot someone!

Gary: Really?

Vince: Ya man, sorry.

Gary: Oh my damn Gary is becoming forgoten!


	9. The Engagment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Holly: Yes Gary. Why would we joke about that?

Gary: I don't know.

Tina: Well maybe they got me the coconut bra for both of us ya know.

Gary: Maybe...

Vince: Well lucky for you we got some extra gifts, for ourselfs but I guess we can give one to you...

Holly: Ok so you can have 1 of the following: A hawaiian pregnancy test we got as a joke, a picture of the sunset that mysteriously spells Gary, or a picture of the sunset over the ocean that says the Malones. So it's your choice!

Gary: The last one!

Everybody: What?

Holly: What about the second one?

Gary: I guess if I have to.

Tina: Gary it has your name in it.

Gary: Oh my damn! You didn't forget about me!

Vince: No we couldn't forget about you!

Gary: Thanks guys!

Holly: Yepp!

Vince: Well we have to get back to the apartment we are a little jet lagged so how bout we all meet at the bakery tomorrow moring. Does that sound ok?

Everyone: Yepp!

Holly: Vince lied, we aren't a little jet lagged.

Lauren & Tina: You dirty birds!

Holly: Nooo we're a lot jet lagged!

Val: Ok I'm a little tired myself, this baby only sleeps so far and still it is an energy sucker!

Holly: Ok cya everyone thanks for meeting us here!

Everyone: Bye!

Vince: Holly, are you really that tired?

Holly: Unfortunatly.

Vince: When did you buy that pregnancy test?

Holly: The airport, why?

Vince: Holly, do you think your...

Holly: Well I did but, I don't know, not anymore

Vince: Go to the bathroom and use it, I'll be right outside ok?

Holly: Ok I guess.

*In the bathroom*

Holly: (Talking to self) Ok 1 more minute (pacing) ok lets see...it says Negitive!

Vince: (Thinking to self) Oh gosh I hope she isn't pregnant, I love her but it's too soon, we just started our life together!

Holly: (Runs into Vince's arms) Sooo

Vince: Positive?

Holly: Positive? Negitive!

Vince: Negitive?

Holly: Positive!

Vince: Was it was positive or negitive?

Holly: Negitive!

Vince: Thank Gosh!

Holly: Ok lets go home now, I really am tired!

Vince: Ok Mrs. Malone!

Holly: I love hearing that!

Vince: And I love calling you that.

Holly: Lets go home Mr. Malone.

Vince: Lets.

*V&V Apartment*

Val: Vic, I don't think that pregnancy test was a joke.

Vic: Me either but it's their business now hun they're married, she may still be your little sister whom you deeply care for and still want to watch over but hunny she is Vince's wife, let him watch over her now. Because he will, and if they're pregnant they will find a way to take care of each other and the baby! Just think though, at least they're married that good at least right?

Val: Well I guess you're right but they just got married and she's only 19 omigosh she turns 20 tomorow! That's why we're meeting at the bakery! We have to go decorate!

Vic: The decorations are all behind the register we can do it tomorow morning ok? Ok lets go to bed!

Val: Ok I guess lets go.

* With Rick and Lauren*

Rick: Are you still friends with the pushy control freak Val?

Lauren: Yes! She is like my sister and while sometimes she may be pushy and a little control freak but you know what she is my best friend and if you are going to be an ass to my friend I'm not gonna stay with you! So go to Hell ya loser! I don't want to be your girlfriend or your sex toy! You know why? Cause You are a horrible horrible person and I can't believe you would be so insensitive. I thought you loved me but if you loved me you would love my friends to which I can see that you don't. So I'm not sorry but It's over!

Rick: Lauren wait! It can't be over I live here!

Lauren: Not anymore you don't! Now go back to Julie she is pregnant and to leave a pregnant woman is horrible!

Rick: But I don't love her, I love you!

Lauren: No you don't now go!

Rick: Fine I'll go but trust me I'll be back! And you'll be sorry you didn't love me!

Lauren: You wanna bet!

Rick: Yes I do! I really like the sounds of that I do! Lauren marry me!

Lauren: Omigosh yes I will marry you!

Rick: Really?

Lauren Yes! I can't reject a marriage proposal!

Rick: Wow!

Lauren: Ok so we're engaged!

Rick: Yepp!

Lauren: Now I'm ending the relationship! See that's how I do it! Now ba-bye!

Rick: Fine, but if you ever change your mind I'll still love you!

Lauren: Ok

The next day at the Malone apartment.

Holly: Vince I don't feel well...

Vince: What do you mean?

Holly: I feel like I did in Mexico over spring break.

Vince: Do you think you got sick from Hawaii?

Holly: Sorta Hun can you run an errand for me?

Vince: Sure anything Boo what is it?

Holly: Can you run to the drugstore and get me a home...

Vince: (cutting in) pregnancy test?

Holly: Ya...

Vince: Sure.

Holly: I'll be in the shower or in bed when you get back ok?

Vince: Ok hunny be back in a flash, feel better ok?

Holly: I'll try...

*At the drugstore*

Vince: (mumbling to self) Pregnancy test, pregnancy test, pregnancy test, ahh pregnancy tests.

Vic: Vince! What are you doing here?

Vince: Uhh...getting holly some tampons...

Vic: Ohh fuuuuunnn! Thats one good thing about Val being pregnant no periods!

Vince: Sounds nice!

Vic: It is!

Vince: So why are you here?

Vic: Val had a craving and she needed razors and shaving cream!

Vince: Oh nice.

Vic: Yepp well it looks like I got everything I guess I'll see you later

Vince: Cya! Ok now I can grab the test.

*Malone apartment*

Vince: Holly! Holly Hunny!

Holly: In here...

Vince: Here ya go sorry I took so long but I ran into Vic and I didn't know if you wanted him to know so I made up an excuse.

Holly: Thanks

Vince: No prob baby. So you wanna take the test?

Holly: (trying to get up) Ok...(Walks into bathroom takes test) Hunny. Vince come here.

Vince: (Runs in) What's wrong boo?

Holly: Look. (throws test at him)

Vince: (Catches it and looks and sees -) Thats good!

Holly: Ya but umm what the hell is wrong with me?

Vince: I don't know but Happy Birthday!

Holly: Ugh 20 it seems so young!

Vince: But it's not you're, we're married!

Holly: True.

Vince: Ok get a warm bath/shower and get dressed we have somewhere to be.

Holly: Ok (gets in shower)


	10. Hospital

_**So I decided to write it like an actual story this time. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

**Holly's POV **

"What is wrong with me?" I thought to myself. "Maybe I should schedule a doctors appointment tomorrow..."

I got out of the shower and dressed in a cute pink floral top and a white skirt. I curled my hair, then put on some make-up. I decided that I should look cute at least, no matter how horrible I felt.

"Feeling any better boo?" Vince asked me politely. "Because from the looks of you, I'd think you felt like a million and ten bucks!"

"Not really, but thanks for that." I felt horrible, but as long as I looked nice I figured I could deal with it.

"Aw boo, I'm sorry. Want me to cancel this thing for you?"

"Nahh, I want to go." He gave me this "Really Holly?" look. "Honestly, I do!" Vince looked so adorable in his pale blue button up shirt and khaki pants. I wanted to kiss him so bad but if I had something contagious I didn't want him to get it. So instead I just kissed him on the cheek.

So we left for the bakery. We mostly rode in silence, which was better for me seeing as I didn't feel well. When we were almost there he grabbed my hand and we just sat there as he drove.

"Holly, I love you, and I'm so glad that I married you. This was my way of saying "Happy Birthday" to my beautiful wife Holly Tyler Malone!"

Just then we were at the bakery and we walked in. "Suprise!" Everyone yelled as they jumped up from hiding. "Thanks everyone! I am so thankful that I have such great friends and family! Now is it present time?"

"Holly, why dont you visit people first while we get the things ready?" Vince added

I really wanted my presents, I didn't care if I was 20 or not. Presents are presents, that's that! But since I didn't want to seem bitchy I "visited" with my friends and family. I decided that I should start with my sister and brother-in-law.

"Happy Birthday Holly, how does it feel to be 20, wow to be 20 again..." Vic said as he started to trail off.

"Thanks Vic, and it feels the same as 19 did. Other than this bug that I have..."

"Holly, I say this because I love you. Being Pregnant isn't a "bug" it's something to be happy about. Oh yeah It's something that you should tell your older sister!" Val said in an annoyed voice.

I was wondering why she thought that I was pregnant. And then she had the balls to tell me I was pregnant! Who the hell did she think she was. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean I suddenly had to be. I just got married, I wasn't her. I wasn't going to get pregnant for at least a year, well that is the plan. And I wanna stick with it. I'm sure Vince would enjoy that too. Whoa now I needed to calm down. I was starting to get light headed.

"Val, I don't know where you got that crazy idea! I'm not pregnant, I'm serious I just have a small bug. Why did you think I was pregnant?"

"Holly, the pregnancy test, "Jet lag," not feeling well. All symptoms, Holly you and your baby will be all the safer if you accept the fact your pregnant. Holly we are fine if you are, don't get upset. It's not good for the baby."

"Val! Shut the hell up! I am not pregnant! Ok get that through your thick skull. Ok? I'm not pregnant." I lifted my shirt up to show her I was not pregnant. "Do you see Val? No baby in tummy. Stop saying I am. Vince and I are not like you and Vic, we don't get pregnant a month after we are married. Who the hell do you think you are telling me I am pregnant! Just because I got married doesn't mean I suddenly want to start a family! so if you don't shut the hell up I will..."

**Vic's POV**

What was happening? I've seen Holly and Val fight, but never like this. Just then I saw Holly fall to the ground. Me being a firefighter, I knew first-aid. So I ran over to Holly and took her pulse. Her heart beat was normal, but I couldn't think of a reason why Holly had just passed out.

"Vic, what just happened to Holly?" I heard Vince scream from across the bakery. Then of course he ran over and picked her up and put her on the couch. I knew that she should get to the hospital right away so I instinctively called 911. Then Val had to put her two sense in.

"Vince, you weren't taking care of her. She never passed out when I was taking care of her. Then after what 2 weeks with you she passes out, no. That is unacceptable. How could you let this happen?" Then Val started crying. Man, these pregnancy hormones were driving me insane! She cries all the time, and I'm kinda sick of it. At least though, when this is all over we will have a brand new baby. That's sometimes the only thing that gets me through these tough days.

"Listen Val, I am not going to yell at you. But I'm going to tell you how I feel. That was bitchy of you. I don't care if you are pregnant. There was no reason to flip out at Holly. I don't care if you flip out at me. I don't care that she is your sister or not. She is now my wife. Nobody get's to yell at my wife like that. Granted, she shouldn't of yelled at you like that, but she didn't deserve that."

I could tell Vince was getting upset. So I had to think of something quick to stop another fight from emerging. "I think I hear the ambulance in the distance."

So then I helped the EMTs get Holly into the ambulance. Vince rode with her and everybody else went in their cars.

**Vince's POV**

I couldn't stand seeing Holly like that. With all those cords and wires rapped around her. It was horrible. I couldn't stand it. It pulled at the strings of my heart, but I wasn't going to cry. She just looked so helpless. Then I heard a knock at the door. So I stood up to greet the doctor.

"Mr. Vince Malone?" I heard the doctor ask.

"Yes that's me. So what is wrong with my wife?" I had to know as soon as possible.

"Well she just has a virus. Which should be out of her system in a day or so. Now you are probably thinking, why did she pass out? Well, we think she was just dehydrated and had a lack of oxygen. Now, can you tell me, what was she doing before she fainted?"

"Ummm I think she and her sister were having a fight, but I couldn't tell what it was about."

"Do you think I could possibly talk to...?"

"Valerie Meladeo, I believe she is in the waiting room. Blonde hair, pregnant, in a big crowd. Umm, If you can't find her I'll get her for you."

"Ok, thank you. I should be back in a few minutes."

So I was left standing there alone in a hospital room, with my wife. I was just thankful that she was going to be alright. I sat back down in the chair and just looked at her. Gosh did I love her. She was everything I wanted in life and then some! She was just, mine! I love her. She makes me a better person and I needed her in my life. I and I hope she knew that.

**Val's POV**

I felt bad for my attitude back at the bakery with Holly, but I really thought she was pregnant. I mean she bought a pregnancy test and everything. Why am I such a bad sister?

"Mrs. Meladeo?" I heard someone say. I turned to see the doctor and he had this plain look on his face.

The first thought that came to mind that something terrible had happened. "What happened Doctor? Is my sister alright? Why did she pass out? Was it my fault? Please tell me she is alright!"

"Mrs. Meladeo,"

I inturrupted. I was ok with being called Val. "Val please"

"Alright, Val, your sister has a small virus, and she should be fine. It should work its way out of her system in a day or two. And she most likely passed out because she was dehydrated and had a lack of oxygen."

"Is that all?"

"Well I need to ask what you two were fighting about."

How did he know we were fighting? Vince! He kinda ruins everything."Our fight? That's what you think this was about? Well, if you must know, I thought she was pregnant and she kept telling me she wasn't but I didn't believe her. So she kept telling me that]everything was fine she just had a bug then she just passed out. I feel so bad"

"Well, that could have caused the lack of oxygen but the dehydration was from throwing up. So it probably wasn't your fault."

**Holly's POV**

I had a major headache that was pounding. I felt like I had a hangover. Not that I know what that feels like... Who am I kidding I do know what that was like. I felt my eyes start to flutter. Where was I? Why is there an IV in my arm? Then I saw him, the love of my life, Vince.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" Vince said in a calming tone.

"Did I drink to much?" I had to add some humor to the situation. I knew what really happened. Man did I love Vince! He laughed, he was trying to make the best of the situation.

"Honey, want me to get the nurse for you?" Vince was so polite. He was just so freakin' amazing!

"I'm ok, I think she should be in soon anyway! Vince, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Boo, what is it?"

"I just love you so much. You are everythink in a man that I ever looked for and I thank you for being with me throughout everything. I know I'm not easy to live with. Trust me, but you see past that! You are so amazing! You are a saint and I'm lucky to have you!"

"Holly, I love you too! You are an amazing wife and without you in my life I am not whole! I am not a saint, though. Not even close. You are the milk to my cookies, the TV to my remote, The ocean to my fish, the Ice cream to my cone, must I go on? My life isn't real without you. I'm just glad your ok. I almost cried when I walked in and saw you all hooked up."

Just then Tina walked in. "HOLLY! I thought you died or something, never pass out on me again! Oh ya I never got to tell you happy birthday! 20 It's pretty fun eh? Ha Oh my Hol I love you so much!"

"Thanks Tina, I love you too. Oh yeah, sorry I worried you." I love Tina, she was like my sister I never ha- Oh wait Val. Yeah Tina was like my twin sister. She was my best friend, even more then my husband. I know that sounds bad, but it's true. I do love Vince more, so that's good, but I love Tina, just Vince more. Gary was next to walk in.

"Holly! Oh my damn. I was so scared about you! Don't ever do that again! I mean pass out...Incase you didn't know."

"Well Gary, I'll try not to pass out. It's not really something I like to do."

"Oh yeah! Happy 20th birthday Holly."

"Thanks Gary!" Then of course, Lauren, Val, and Vic all walked in.

I really didn't want to talk to Val so I decided to talk to Vic and Lauren. "Hey Vic! Thanks for saving me back there. If it weren't for you something worse could have happened." I was so mad at Valerie still so i muttered under my breath "It's Val's fault I'm here."

"What was that Holly?" Val so impolitely added. I really didn't want to talk to her. So I pressed the nurse button so I could check out and just go spend time with Vince. the nurse came and we got all checked out. Vince and I were on our way home so I was happy I didn't have to deal with Val! Vince was so nice. He went to the bakery and got all my presents for me so him and I spent the next 15 minutes opeing my presents. It was mostly stuff that we didn't get for our wedding that we needed but there were some gag gifts from Tina. Like some naughty games and dare I say it handcuffs, fuzzy ones! I got a shower because after being at the hospital...I mean really? I had to shower.

"Vince! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" I was so happy I couldn't help but scream! I was feeling better! It must've of been something the doctors did,

"Holly! What?" Vince thought he was just so funny. He was pretty funny in my eyes at least.

"Vince! I feel better. I got another shower and when I got out I felt so much better! The doctors must have done something."

"That's great Boo! I love you so much!" He kissed me, and it was one of the best kisses of my entire life. I mean we have shared a lot of GREAT kissed but this one was amazing!

_**Tell me what you think I should do next! R & R please!**_


End file.
